


So good

by Deziroo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: And you get a Misha smut, F/M, I've written these tags 50, Maybe - Freeform, Misha Collins/Reader - Freeform, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Smut All Around, Spn Cast, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Cast - Freeform, This thing is literally sex, and now archive won't work on my ipad, and you get a Misha smut!, billion times already, fluff?¿, haha - Freeform, im oprah, insert-reader, kms, not sorry, only my phone, or my laptop, see literally oprah, so I'm here like, sorry - Freeform, what?, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help I'm still shit at summaries and titles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So good

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests if anyone was wondering.

You walk through the door of your home, careful to be quiet as so you wouldn't wake your husband or son.

"Mommy!" A young voice squeals from the top of the stairs before the little pounding of feet is heard.

"Hey westy." The little one ran into your open arms knocking the wind out of you "mph, shouldn't you be in bed?" You asked as you eyed the clock

"Daddy lemme sit in your room with him and watch movies!" 

"Oh, is daddy asleep?"

The little boy giggled "yes."

"well then, how about I put you to bed." You asked with a smile

"Can you read to me mommy?!" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Of course pumpkin." You whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead before carrying him upstairs to his room

\---------

Once you'd tucked west in you made your way to yours and Mishas shared room, after you'd finished changing you walked out into the main part of the room only to find him fast asleep.

"West must've worn you out." You whisper as you press a kiss to his forehead

He shifts in his sleep from being in his stomach to being on his back.

"Well you must be pleasantly dreaming..." You whisper with a smirk upon seeing his hard-on through his boxers.

You smirked and strip off your sweats, carefully getting on the bed and slowly straddling his thighs, before pulling his boxers off you place a long lick over his length through the fabric, making him moan and clench his fist into the blanket, you pull back and nuzzle at the base with your nose before taking your teeth and gingerly tugging his boxers down his legs

You bite your lip as his hard cock springs free from its fabric confines, the tip already red and glistening with pre-come to which you gratefully lap up, making him groan again.

"Y/nn..." He moans in his sleep

You smiled before you begin to sink your mouth down onto him, slowly taking him inch by inch, your tongue massaging the underside.

You look up just in time to see his eyes flutter open, you slowly pull your mouth off his cock and look up at him with a cheeky smile.

"I was sleeping you know..." He says with a hoarse voice.

You pout "sorry I just wanted to make you feel good, you looked like you needed it."

"Yeah." He groans "why'd you stop then?"

You shrug "do you want me too?"

"Well..." He pulls off his t-shirt and flips you so your on your back under him "there's some other things we could do first..."

"Liiiike?"

"Like." he smiles and proceeds to place chaste kiss after chaste kiss your lips "I could eat you out, it's been so long since I tasted you baby, I've almost completely forgotten how you taste in my mouth, how you feel around my tongue" you moan "you like that idea huh?" 

You nod frantically as he continues to kiss you his tongue eventually prodding at the seam of your lips asking you for entrance, you smile and open your mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss as your arms wrap loosly around his neck and one of his hands go to splay out across your collar bone while the other threads into your hair. You moan as his tongue maps out your mouth sending a spike of arousal striaght to your core, his tongues fights yours for dominace which he wins and slides it against the roof of your mouth making you sigh through your nose in content.

"I love you, you know that?" he murmmers between kisses down your neck

"of course, and i love you.." you murmmer back

you moan loudly when he finds your sweet spot in the dip where your neck meets your shoulder. He sucking a large hicky, marking you as his, as if it's not enought that your married and you've had his child. He continues kissing down until he hits the collar of the shirt, looking up at your (E/C) eyes with his pleading blues making a puppy dog face that makes your heart just melt and you tug the shirt off, leaving you in just a pair of (F/C) lace panties, the slight cool winter air (i know its June, bare with me) creates goose bumps all along your skin and makes your nipples stiffen. 

He looks down at you with so much love and admiration in his eyes, you smile back and grab him by his shoulders, pulling him down for a rough kiss thats all teeth and tongue. Continues kissing down your neck across your collarbone, nibbling and sucking hickeys here and there making you moan and sigh. He reaches your breast and gingerly places kisses on them, purpously avoiding the pert bud as he places kisses and licks all around both of them before taking the first on into his mouth, the feel of his hot mouth in contrast to your chilled nipple makes you moan and writhe slightly beneath him causing him to smile and graze his teeth along your nipple only succeeding in making you moan louder.

He moves to the other bud while he plucks and rolls the already wet one between his forefinger and thumb, repeating the same action that he just did before he then proceeds to press searing kisses down your stomach, his light stubble scratching your soft skin deliciously. He nibbles and leaves a hicky on your hip bone before finally reaching the waistline of your panties, plucking at one side with his teeth making you groan, he then spreads your legs and settles between them with a smile.

He smiles once he sees the damp patch in your pantie, laying a small lick over it and groaning at the taste.

"Misha..." you sigh and look down at him with pleading eyes

"I know baby, i know.." he sighs and nuzzles the junctre between your thigh and pussy making you groan in frustration

"Misha.." you whine this time, making him look up

"what do you want baby?" he asks rubbing your inner thighs and looking up at you with a michevious glint in his perfect blue irises.

"i want you baby.." you say breathily

"you have me.."

"i mean-i mean.." you groan "god Misha, eat me out!" you plead softly

"that's my girl.." he smiles and hooks his fingers into the sides of your panties, slowly and teasingly pulling them down your legs before discarding them behind his back.

he groans upon seeing your wetness that already sort of started to leak onto the sheets "god baby, look at you.. your dripping.."

you moan as he places a kiss on your waist "i know baby, it's all for you.."

you think you hear a 'damn right it is' but you mentally shrug it off and continue.

"i can't wait any longer baby, it's been so long since i've tasted you.." he groans and looks up at you as if he's asking permission

"what're you waiting for, i'm just dripping, i need you to clean me up.." you say inocently

"oh, with pleasure.." he smiles and hooks your legs over his shoulder before diving in, placing a tentative kiss on your clit before begining to kitten lick at it making you moan and sigh.

"oh Misha!" you shout softly

he inwardly grins and continues to lap at your wetness, groaning at your taste, the vibratons sending new jolts of arousal through your body, he continues to lap at you working s rut him of long broad licks and short small licks moving down to your entrance, licking around it and teasing you till a fresh gush of slick pours out. Letting out a grown from deep in his chest he leans down and licks your entrance thoroughly,the noises of his slurping and tongue licking you is driving you insane.

"Misha" you whine "pleaaasseee baby, ah..." you moan as he slips his tongue inside of you and moves it around hitting your walls causing you to gasp and arch your back making his tongue go further in, his rough tongue feels amazing in contrast to your velvety walls it makes your writhe and moan beneath him two of the things he loves seeing you do. He begins to piston his tongue in and out of your tight home, his thumb placing feather light caresses over your clit. He

takes his tongue out and goes back to placing kitten licks on your clit while he inserts two fingers and curls them in a 'come hither' motion, hitting your sweet spot making you moan and roll your hips at the sensation.

"Thats it baby, ride my fingers." he whispers as he looks up at you, your eyebrows knitted together, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth, a red blush painting your cheeks as you slowly roll your hips onto his hand 

He groans at the sight of you "look at you, god you look gorgeous, i mean you look gorgeous all the time, but right now oh baby you've never looked more amazing.." he smiles and places a kiss on top of your mound before going back to kitten lick at your clit, now you feel the white hot coil in your stomach being would tighter and tighter and tighter until finally with a loud breathy shout of his name you cum, your wetness gushing out of you and between his fingers, into his awaiting mouth. He groans in satisfaction and slowly, carefully takes your legs off his shoulders, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean all while making eye-contact with you. 

He licks the remainder of you off his lips and starts kissing back up your body, giving you a burning kiss, you groan as you taste yourself on his tongue and wrap your legs around his waist softly rolling your hips up into his making his hard cock run through your slick fold eliciting a aml, moan from him. You trail a hand down his torso, you take his member in your hand and slowly begun pumping it, swiping your thumb along the tip making him lightly hiss into your neck as you collect the precome and proceed to slowly jack him off.

"Babe.." he says gruffly, his voice fogged with arousal "i need to be inside you-" he groans as you lightly squeeze him "cmon baby.."

"who am i to deny what we both want?" you whisper to him and pull your hand off him just long enough so he can quickly reach into the night stand and pull out a condom, rolling it on as fast as he can before lining himself up wiht your entrance.

"Ready baby?" he whispers into your ear

"im always ready.." you whisper back, you moan as he slowly pushes into you, the tightness of not having sex for a while, overwhelming him.

"g-god baby-" he groans into your neck "your tighter than i remember."

"maybe you've just grown...." You joke "ah Misha" you moan as his length bumps your sweet spot, once he's seated to the hilt he waits for you to adjust before setting a slow pace hitting your sweet spot every time

"oh baby, yes, yes, right there!" you say breathily

"fuck baby" he groans "so fucking tight, why didn't we do this sooner?"

" i don't --oh yes-- know, but keep going oh god don't stop!"

he lifts one of your knees and places it on his shoulder so he can look down and watch as he goes in and out of you.

"fuck baby, you take my cock so good.." he moans and laves your nipple with his tongue before plucking it with his teeth as he continues to thrust into you with a grunt every once and a while "i could never find a girl as amazing as you, even if i wanted to, no one can take my cock like you do baby girl *GRUNT* noone."

"oh Misha, im so close baby" you moan "cmon baby you can do it!" you moan as the white hot coil tightens once more 

"im so close baby just hold on." he replies slamming into you faster now making you moan louder than before and clutch onto his shoudlers for support.

His thrust increase in speed making the headboard softly hit the wall behind it and the beds from jolt slightly.

"okay, cmon baby with me. on three, one, two-" he starts rubbing harsh circles on your clit making you cry out "three!" with one last thrust and expert twist of his thumb, your both cumming and cumming hard. 

You wince slightly as he pulls out and throws the condom away before grabbing the duvet from the end of the bed and wrapping the two of you in it, tucking you under his chin and into his chest, you sigh contently as you nuzzle into the front of his neck, you feel your eyes flutter shut and he holds you closely, tightly to himsef.

"That was amazing baby.." he mummbled and placed a kiss on your head inhaling the scent of your vanilla-peach shampoo "I love you.."

"i love you too Misha..." you shared one last sweet kiss before you both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a French mistake-verse thing but I didn't like how It turned out so you get Misha smut, albeit poorly written Misha smut, but still.... Misha smut. ~Dezi <3


End file.
